Honor mission
Honor mission is a special event in Counter-Strike Online. Description The player must achieve honor missions to receive medals. Medals can be used in gameplay, located before a player's name. Example: longer a noobPlayeR. Honor missions '1. A Great First Step' Gentleman, welcome to this world. I wish you a great first step for your future by experiencing in battlefield step by step. :Singapore/Malaysia region: Achieve Level 11. :Japan region: Achieve Level 9. :Indonesian region: Achieve Level 8. :China region : 'Achieve Level 18.' '2. Hardcore Gamer' No description :Mission: Stay logging in to CSO 24 hours without disconnection. '3. Head Hunter' Gentleman, a headshot is a proud achievement for special marksman solider like us since it helps to kill enemy at one shot. We call those people as a head hunter and we respect them. :Mission: Succeed 1000 times of headshot. '4. Unknown' '5. Unknown' '6. Bot Master' Gentleman, always remember not to look down on weaker enemies. :Mission: Open all difficulty levels for Bot Mode. '7. Master of Survival' Gentleman, you can never give up at any one time even you are in difficult situation when killing those zombies! Survival is the key to success! The master of survival is the only winner here. :Mission: Survive as human 5000 times in Zombie (Original, Mutant, Hero, Darkness) mode. '8. Zombie Hunter' Gunners this is not play time, the world have change you must kill or be killed you must be brave do anything to kill zombie then you will be called zombie hunter :Mission: Kill 5000 zombies in Zombie 1: Original/Zombie 2: Mutation/Zombie 3: Hero/Zombie 4: Darkness mode. '9. Unknown' '10. Sword Master' Gentleman, a glorious sword master who is not and never be afraid of melee battle. Do not be afraid of the enemies! :Mission: 10,000 kill with melee weapon. '11. CSO Mania' No description :Mission: Online Counter-Strike Online'' ''for 2000 hours cumulatively. '12. Member of Solo Troops' Gentleman!...We are proud of ourselves as a member of solo troops! :Mission: Play the game more than 10 hours during the event period. :Mission (Japan region): Play the game more than 1 hours during the event period. '13. Striker' Attention!! A goal scorer is considered important because he was the one to make a difference sense of winning and losing. The victory of a team is determined purely from the goal made by a striker. :Mission: Create 100 goals in Soccer mode. '14. Attack Midfielder' Attention!! To dominate the game then takes appropriate and accurate feedback. Thus the accuracy and extraordinary focus of an Attacking Midfielder player is needed. :Mission: Assist 50 times in Soccer. :Mission2: Pass 100 times. '15. Defense Midfielder' Attention!! Break an opponent's attack and creating opportunities to attack. This is the hallmark of a talented Defensive Midfielder and his presence will bring a tremendous difference. :Mission: Tackle 100 times in Soccer. :Mission2: Pass 100 times. '16. Center Back' Remember, not, in football, handling the ball when in the field proved to be very important but, how the enemy is looking at? Back Center is where the role of a very mean. :Mission: Tackle 200 times in Soccer. :Mission2: Defend a goal 10 times. '17. Goalkeeper' Gentleman, a good defense will have an equal value of scoring goals. The team member who can rely on till the end; it's a weight of the name for a goalkeeper. :Mission: Defend a goal for 50 times in Soccer Mode. '18. Libero' '19. Play Maker' '20. Player of the Year' '21. Killing Machine' :Mission: Kill 10,000 zombies in a round. '22. Bomb Expert' A professional who control a bomb. A medal given to players who have planted or defused a bomb for umpteen times in Original Mode. :Mission: Successfully bomb a bombsite and defuse C4 100 times, 200 times in total. '23. Donation Angel' :Mission: Donate cash items to other players 30 times. '24. Evolutionist' An evolution is the truth. A best zombie player who conducts continuous evolution. :Mission: Evolve to Origin zombie for 10000 times! '25. Bug Killer' Comrades, our enemies are closer than you think. Lets meet them with our Killer F titles. Only achievable during the event period. :Mission: Kill 300 mosquitoes. '26. Winner' Gentleman, don't forget that victory is always sweet. Be a winner who achieve a victory by hook or by crook. '' :''Mission: Achieve 300 times of victory in Team Deathmatch Mode. '27. Incarnation of Jealousy' A medal given to tenacious soldiers who will take revenge no matter what happens. :Mission: Get revenge kills in Deathmatch or Team Deathmatch modes for 1000 times. :Info: Revenge Kill is accumulated after an enemy has killed the player for 5 times in a match. '28. Specialist' Gentleman, sincerity and industriousness is a more dangerous weapon than gun and knife. Prove yourself with unstoppable industriousness. :Mission: Complete special mission continuously for 30 days. '29. Perfectionist' Gentleman, everyone has their own weaknesses. However, you are the real perfectionist if you do not allow yourself to be careless in missions. :Mission: Succeed to clear all daily missions. '30. God of Mission' :Mission : Clear all daily missions for 100 times. '31. Conquerer' Attention!! Fight tooth and nail even though it is only counted as a battlefield on a small scale only. In the end if we are able to conquer the enemy, then it can surely achieve victory. :Mission: Conquer enemy base for 1000 times in Metal Arena mode. '32. Home' Attention!! If the situation becomes dangerous then make sure all people must know how to retreat to a safe position. Try to go back as soon as possible before 10 pm... :Mission: Use Return skill 1000 times in Metal Arena mode. '33. Metal Hero' '34. Killer K' Gentleman, who do you think will protect our brother and family's safety if you are free to play kite in winter?! Don't show the kite in front of me! This can only be achieved during the event period. :Mission: Kill Stingray Kite for 300 times in a map where Stingray Kite appeared. '35. Unknown' '36. Unknown' '37. Unknown' '38. Unknown' '39. Unknown' '40. City Hunter' Gentleman, do you remember the day when the zombies made a city to be a perfect death ruin? The city soldiers who were against the zombies till the end have been forgotten now but, you need to continue their honor. Easy stage is not included. :Mission:' Clear Lost City for 100 times in Hard/Normal mode.' '41. Gate Keeper' Gentleman, the scariest moment is when we feel that there is no way to escape from those zombies’ hands. The most brave soldier is the one who protects a death door against the fear of zombies which has tighten from the end edge of each narrow street. Easy stage is not included. :Mission: Clear Double Gate for 100 times in Normal/Hard mode. '42. Activator' Gentleman, assume that a vicious zombie group makes a trap for you. Will you still be able to run towards the front line even you know about it? Shout to them by surviving from limitless traps! I knew your entire hidden cards already! :Mission: Survive Trap for 100 times. '43. Phobos Slayer' Gentleman, rumor has it that the monster has a blue color skin and some terrible things on its hands. I really want to meet the person who defeats such a monster for more than 100 times. :Mission: Kill Phobos for 100 times. '44. Oberon Slayer' Gentleman, I’ve heard about the rumors of this monster. According to the rumor, The rear view of the monsters looked really horrible with its grey color skin and its cyclops eye. I will like to meet someone who have defeated that kind of monsters more than 100 times. Only available in Pursuit: Dead End map. :Mission: Defeat Oberon 100 times. '45. Pilgrim' Gentleman, we have sacrificed ourselves many times to fight with the zombies for a long time.Unlimited honor will be with you who did a great job in all of the battlefields. Easy stage is not included. :Mission: Clear Lost City (Normal/Hard), Double Gate (Normal/Hard), Trap, The Last Clue, Chaos and Dead End. Progression is only counted after the medal was released. '46. Undertaker' :Mission: Kill 1,000,000 zombies in Zombie Scenario. '47. Loyal Guest' Hello all, Special Services apply only to those who participate regularly and directly - live!! :Mission: Complete Evelyn's Test 100 times. '48. Biker Gang' Gentleman, have you ever heard them turning off their engine? Though they might break the traffic rules, but their passion are something worth our respect. :Mission: Accumulate 100 times, playing with the maximum of 5 maps each time in Map Advancement to achieve the medal. '49. Number One Gunner' Gentleman, do you know how we name a person who shine at the most vital moment?! We call him the number one gunner. Don't forget how lucky and honorable we are to be in the same battle field with him. We can rest assure that he will be looking after our back with his god-given skills! Only apply for Original and Team death match. :Mission: 2500 Kills in clan battle. '50. Veteran' Gentleman, do you know that avoiding battle just because you hate to lose in battle field is wrong? To be a real veteran, you should continue to challenge yourself and overcome all the pains from defeats. It is because failure is also an important learning to become a winner. :Mission: Joins clan battle for 100 times. '51. Zombie Nemesis' Gentleman, I've received news that some clans are against the ideal of fighting with zombies, as they are difficult to kill. Do not follow them and instead, join a clan and learn the special battle skills and strategy to fight the zombie! A word of advice, do not believe anyone even your friend, when you deal with zombie... Requires above 4 same clan members to play the game. :Mission: Play Zombie Mods with clan members for 350 hours. '52. Scenario Expedition' Gentleman, we have just received an order for a very important mission. This mission is related with Dr. Rex and his nightmare plans... Gather your clan members right now and complete the given mission. It will be a long journey. Good luck to you! Requires above 4 same clan members to play the game. :Mission: Play Zombie Scenario or Human Scenario with clan members for 350 hours. '53. Unknown' '54. Unknown' '55. Unknown' '56. Godlike' Gentleman. We call those people who often cross over the line of life and death through countless battles and who lead their enemy to death, as god like. This is only available in rooms with 8 players and above. :Mission: 3 consecutive kills for 1000 times without dying in Original/Team Deathmatch. '57. Dione Pursuer' Gentleman, forget about all of your field knowledge and any pursuit methods you know! These knowledge would be useless against a mysterious wildlife creature. Rely on your six senses should you hope to achieve a victory! This is available in Pursuit: Toxicity. This is only available in rooms with 4 players and above. :Mission: Defeat Dione for 100 times. '58. Comanche Hunter' Gentleman, do you know a method to destroy high-tech weapon? It is pretty simple: Hit and Run!! If you have the ability to aim straight at the enemy's weak point, you will notice that even an astronomical figure price weapon is just a scrap iron for a noob! Available in Annihilation: Desert Storm and Pursuit: Hellfire maps. :Mission: Defeat Comanche for 100 times. '59. Osprey Hunter' Gentleman, do you know a method to destroy high-tech weapon? If you are able to stay calm and attack the enemy even with its concentrated fire, you will notice that even an astronomical figure price weapon is just a scrap iron for a noob!? Available in Pursuit: Blaze map :Mission: Defeat Osprey for 100 times. '60. Gear Breaker' Gentleman, do you know a method to destroy high-tech weapon? Although, they have a strong attack power, you can neutralize it by analyzing their attack pattern. Thus you'll notice that even an astronomical figure price weapon is just a scrap iron for a noob! :Mission: Defeat XT-300 Goliath for 100 times. '61. Hawk Eye' Gentleman, have you ever deal with an invisible target? Do not worry as you still stand a chance of winning the battle, if you have sharp eyes with an excellent pursuit skill. :Mission: Kill 3000 Jokers in Hidden mode. '62. Meister' Gentleman! If you obtain the blueprint and durable goods, bring it to Henry. He can craft an advanced weapon for you with low price. :Mission: Successfully craft 300 weapons of any grade. '63. Unknown' '64. Demolition Man' Gentleman, this bazooka has a great destruction power. You will hurt yourself, if you do not know how to control it properly, so be careful. You can only achieve it in rooms with 4 or more players. :Mission: Achieve 10,000 kills with bazooka in Bazooka Battle. '65. Unknown' '66. Enhancer' Gentleman, you need to have at least one weapon for yourself if you are a real soldier. If you can bring a weapon that enhanced by yourself to the battlefield, nothing can beat you. :Mission: Succeed to enhance weapon for 100 times. '67. Mother of Success' Gentleman, don't be down although you did not succeed to enhance your weapon. A success will be given to you at the end of countless failure. You will succeed tomorrow although you fail to enhance your weapon today. :Mission: Fail to enhance weapon for 3000 times. '68. Phoenix' Gentleman! Do you think you have the tenacity to survive Zombie hoards and Dione inside a dark and narrow Culvert? Love a challenge? Prove to me that you can survive till the end under any type of situations. :Mission: Clear Culvert 100 times. '69. Weapon Specialist' Gentleman. You cannot be a true soldier if you are only good at using one weapon. Take up the challenge in the Gun Deathmatch and show your ability with each individual weapon. Can only achieve in a room for more than 8 players. '70. Firefighter' Gentleman, your fire power is not enough for you to achieve a victory from Revenant. You should know the enemy’s strength and weakness in order to survive the battle. Is that clear? :Mission: Kill 100 Revenants in Decoy. '71. Bot Zombie Master' Gentleman, you shouldn't belittle on them just because they are dead. Don't forget they are zombies. :Mission: Unlock Difficulty Level 'Elite' in Bot Zombie Mode. '72. Reliable Assistant' '73. Last Soldier' Gentleman, finally it's the time to end our pursuit of Dione. If you never give up and fight against him till the last, the victory will come to us. Note: At least 4 players in a game. :Mission: Defeat Angra 100 times. '74. Infecter' Gentleman, sometimes we have to betray our team and work with the enemy to survive. How about you? Are you cold enough to go against your comrade of yesterday? Note: At least 8 players in a game. :Mission: Infect 5000 humans in Zombie Escape. '75. Into the Fire' Gentleman, finally it is the time for you to show the result of your tough training in Battle Rush. Complete the mission and safely return. This is only available in rooms with 6 players and above. :Mission: Explode 150 Obstacles as CT and dismantle 100 Bondages as TR in Rush Battle mode. '80. Titan Attacker' Gentlemen, what will you do if you need to defeat a strong enemy but there are a few of them? You have no choice but defeat them one by one. Don’t forget that you can only rely on your comrades to watch your back in such a situation! Only available in rooms for more than 4 players. :Mission: Defeat Fallen Titans 100 times. '81. Scorpion Chief' Gentlemen, you better be careful when you have a battle in the desert. There are not only invisible enemies. Sometimes, nature is scarier than any other enemies. Only available in rooms for more than 4 players. :Mission: Defeat Bio Scorpion 100 times. '82. Erica's Guardian' Gentleman, real soldiers must be strong enough to dedicate their lives to an important person! Don't hesitate yourself in any threats. Don't forget that you are the only one who can save her. This can only be achieved in rooms with 4 or more players. :Mission: Defeat Mad Mechanic for 100 times. '85. Berserk' Gentleman, do you know that a human can activate unknown power in the extreme situation? However, you might need something to activate the power. I guess you must be the one who knows how to control the power properly. This can only be achieved in rooms with 6 or more players. :Mission: Achieve 1000 kills as a beast. '86. The Last Survivor' Gentleman, you must utilize your ability to survive from the dead city. Don't forget that you can only protect you and your comrades by collecting, building, and fighting. This can only be achieved in rooms with 4 or more players. :Mission: Clear New Zombie Shelter: Coop for 100 times. '87. Destroyer' Gentleman, what will you do to survive with limited resource? You must protect your own resource and steal other people's resource. You can only survive by destroying the enemies in the world. This can only be achieved in rooms with 6 or more players. :Mission: Achieve 100 times of victory in New Zombie Shelter: Team Match. Special 'CSO Challenger' An honorable medal given to strong challengers who challenged in the CSO league and advanced to the finals :Mission: Participate in CSO league. 'CSO Champ' This is the most honorable medal given to the CSO league winner as prove of being the official CSO champion :Mission: Participate and eliminate all contestants in CSO league. 'Clan Master' This is a special medal given to clan master who is responsible for clan with 10 members and above. :Mission: Create a clan and have more than 10 members in the clan. Category:Achievements Category:Missions